The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coprosma plant botanically known as Coprosma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tequila Sunrise’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Cambridge, New Zealand in 2003. ‘Tequila Sunrise’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Coprosma ‘Yuanne’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Tequila Sunrise’ was first performed in 2003 in Cambridge, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.